This invention relates generally to operation of engines, and more particularly to engines driven by non-combustible gas, one example being compressed air.
There is great need for reducing the air polluting effects of internal combustion engine exhaust. Automobile and truck reciprocating piston engines are primary causes of such pollution. Incomplete combustion of fuel/air mixtures supplied to engine cylinders is a problem, in this regard. There is need for improved engine apparatus that will alleviate such problems and difficulties. In particular, there is need for the improved apparatus as disclosed herein, as well as its functioning, and improved results.
It is a major object of the invention to provide improved apparatus for supplying gas, as for example non-hydrocarbon gas, to an engine, to operate the engine, and in the manner disclosed herein. Basically, the improved apparatus comprises:
a) a gas pressurizer having a low gas pressure inlet to receive inlet gas as for example discharge gas from the engine, and a high gas pressure outlet to deliver supply gas at high pressure to the engine,
b) the pressurizer including a rotary body defining a gas flow channel that extends in a spiral of decreasing radius about an axis, and
c) a drive operatively connected with that body to rotate the body about its axis, at high velocity, thereby to effect gas flow and pressure increase, along the spiral channel, for supply to the engine via an outlet from said pressurizer.
As will be seen, the body is typically generally conical, about its axis; and the cross-sectional area of the rotating channel decreases along the channel length, for pressurizing the gas, such as air, along the rotating channel length, such rotation typically being at very high RPM, such as in excess of about 12,000 RPM.
A further object includes provision of a drive in the form of an electric motor that drives the body at RPM in excess of 12,000 RPM. The drive may also include a pneumatic drive operatively connected to the body, to take advantage of air pressure at reduced levels, as discharged from the engine. Vanes may be positioned in the rotating pressurized body to receive thrust as via jets, from air exhausted from the engine.
Yet another object includes provision of an impeller associated with the pressurizer to receive low pressure gas and to pressurize and deliver gas to the spiral channel, to flow therealong; and the impeller may be connected to the drive or body, to be rotated by the drive or body.
An additional object includes provision of ducting receiving air at reduced pressure discharged from the engine, and to supply such air to the pressurizer inlet.
A further object includes provision of a high pressure gas storage zone receiving gas from said pressurizer outlet. At least one gas pressure regulator may be provided to receive gas from the high pressure storage zone, to reduce such pressure for supply to the engine. The engine may include compressed air injectors receiving pressurized air flow via the regulator or regulators, for controlled supply to the engine cylinders, to drive the engine pistons.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: